There have been conventionally used plural segment type syringes in which a plurality of injection liquids, medicines, other dissolving liquids, etc. are kept in a plurally segmented syringe in advance, so that each liquid is mixed upon injection or a plurality of injection liquids can be dosed continuously by one shot operation.
According to an above mentioned conventional syringe, inside thereof is separated by intermediate slide valves into a plurality of segments in which each of injection liquids are charged separately.
There has been proposed an intermediate slide valve in Japanese Patent A No. 6-343,677, in which a synthetic resin film is conventionally laminated on a liquid contact surface of the intermediate slide valve, while a body end portion directly continued from the liquid contacting surface is not laminated with the synthetic resin film and is exposed as an elastic naked surface, that is to say, the elastic naked surface is exposed in a ring-like form on the body end portion.